To my beloved Tomoyochan
by nanaimoanimefan
Summary: Sakura finally realizes her feelings for Tomoyo. But there's only one problem, Tomoyo is dead. Or is she?


To my beloved Tomoyo-chan.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.

WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! ALSO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SAKURA/TOMOYO PAIRING THEN STOP READING NOW.

RATED 14+ FOR SUICIDE AND REFERENCES TO NUDITY.

In this story, Sakura and Tomoyo are about 16.

Touya mumbled curses under his breath as he got out of bed. Nature calls. "Damn, it sure is hot tonight." He said as he headed for the bathroom. Tomoeda was in one of the worst heatwaves in 20 years. During the daytime, it wasn't unusual for the mercury to climb above 100. It seemed that nights weren't much better either, with the temperature rarely dropping below 80. When he was finished, Touya washed his hands and threw a few handfuls of cold water on his face to try and cool him down. He closed the door and headed for his room.

Not too far down the block, a petit, black haired girl was also stirring in her sleep. But it wasn't because of the heat. She laid there on top of her covers, clad only in her underwear with a hurt expression on her face. She started crying and simply said: "My happiness is her happiness."

Back at Sakura's house, Kero awoke to Sakura talking in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

Sakura was running with all her might down the block towards her best friends house. When she arrived, she pulled out the sleep card and used it to put the Bodyguards to sleep. She used the fly card and in a flash she was at Tomoyo's window. She put away her cards and stepped into Tomoyo's room. She looked at her bed, expecting Tomoyo to be safe and sound in a deep sleep. But she wasn't there. Sakura frantically searched for her friend. She was about to leave when she noticed a light coming from Tomoyo's movie room. She opened the door and smiled at what she saw, it was a film that Tomoyo had made of her and Sakura while they were on vacation at Tomoyo's summer home last year. She looked down the aisle and saw Tomoyo sitting in the front row, looking at the screen. Relieved, she made her way towards her friend. When she got there, her heart sank. Her knees grew weak and her eyes started to swell at what she saw. Tomoyo was sitting in her favorite chair, still only clad in her underwear, now stained with the dark crimson fluid that was still dripping from her wrists. In her Right hand was the knife that she used to end her pain, in her Left was a piece of paper. Falling to her knees, Sakura gently pulled it out of Tomoyo's lifeless hand. It read:

"Addressed to whomever finds my body:"

"I'm sorry if my suicide has inconvenienced you and/or anyone else, but this was the only way. The only way that I could end the pain. As my final wish, I would like to be buried with all of my pictures, Movies, and anything else that reminded me of Sakura. Maybe after my death she can concentrate on the one that she truly loves. I was only hindering this and for that, I will never forgive myself. My happiness is her happiness. Please make sure that Sakura does not find me or this letter. It will only get in the way of her finding what she truly deserves, to be happy."

Tomoyo D.

As she finished reading, Sakura looked up at Tomoyo's still tear stained face. She looked as happy as she had ever been. Sakura sat in the chair next to her and pulled her best friend's limp body onto her lap. "Why Tomoyo? Why did you do this? Why did you leave me!" She cried. She brushed Tomoyo's hair away from her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan."

She sobbed loudly and cried out at the top of her lungs. "TOMOYO-CHAN!"

Sakura suddenly sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Her naked body covered in a cold sweat. The gentle summer breeze on her skin making it even colder. She must have screamed out loud in her sleep because she heard loud footsteps in the hall and her door burst open. It was Touya, dressed only in his boxers to try and escape the unbearable heat. He ran over to her bed, not even noticing that she was naked. Before he could even sit down, Sakura jumped to her knees and threw herself into his chest, sobbing.

"Onii-chan!" She cried.

Touya sat beside her and placed his hand on her back, which made her feel better, yet caused her to cry even more.

"It's ok Sakura, I'm here."

She cried into his chest until he pulled her away and asked her what was wrong. Still between sobs, she explained to him the horrible things she saw in her mind. Touya pulled his baby sister onto his lap and cradled her in his arms, choking back his own tears and trying to think of something reassuring to say to her.

"Sakura. Do you think that Tomoyo would ever do what you discribed?"

Her eyes filled with tears again as she searched for an answer. "I don't know."

"Can you think of anything that would make her want to do that?"

"No, she always seems so happy, especially when we're together. I very rarely see her sad or upset."

"Then what makes you think that Tomoyo would want to cause you such pain?"

"She wouldn't. She just wants me to be happy. She loves me, and I love her."

Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered the times that Tomoyo said she loved her.

"I think... we're talking about... different kinds of love Sakura." "Huh? Did you say something Tomoyo?" "Oh... ask me again... in a couple of years."

"Hey Sakura... could I cut your hair next time? I'm pretty good." "Sure, if you want to. But why?" "Because I love you."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she started sobbing again. "Onii-chan... I'm so stupid. All those times Tomoyo told me that she loved me, I thought she meant as a friend, and here I am crushing her feelings because I'm in love with Sayoran!"

Touya kissed her on her forehead and reassured her that things would work out. Sakura was tired. Not just physically, because of her crying. But emotionally, from realizing how badly she had been hurting her friend all these years by not returning her love. Things would change though, Sakura would make sure of it... tomorrow. While being held and comforted by her brother, Sakura slowly drifted back to sleep.

Sakura awoke the next morning to the sound of birds singing in the tree outside her window, which was swaying back and forth from the gentle summer breeze. She sat up and stretched, feeling much better than the night before. She stared off into the distance, trying to remember what happened last night. She was brought back to reality by the sounds of Touya's snoring. He had been at her desk the whole night, making sure she was ok. She looked at him and smiled. She blushed as she looked down and remembered that she was still naked.

"HOEEEEEEEEEE!"

Touya jumped out of the chair and cried: "What? What's the matter?" He looked at Sakura and flushed. "Sorry!" He said while putting his hand over his eyes. He parted two of his fingers and was met with a pillow to the face.

"Onii-chan! Get out!"

Touya walked backwards towards the door to leave. When he got there, Sakura, who covered herself with her sheets, pushed him out the door causing him to fall to the ground. She slammed the door and walked back over to her bed, dropping the sheet. Kero sleepily flew into view.

"Hey, what's with all the... ACK!" He said as he saw his mistress standing naked before him. She turned a deep crimson as she noticed him looking.

"KERO!"

Kero quickly flew back into the drawer and shut it. Sakura sighed and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the water and stepped in. Her heart ached as she remembered her dream from last night. With tears flowing, she brought her hands up to her heart and whispered: "Tomoyo-chan." When she was done, she dried herself off and headed back to her room. She knew today was special. She knew that today was the day her life would change forever. She walked to her closet and tried to figure out what to wear. Eventually, she picked out a pink polo type shirt and a pair of green Kahki shorts and put them on.

"Kaiju! Breakfast!" Yelled Touya from downstairs. He didn't notice Sakura as he turned around and got a swift kick in the shin for his Kaiju comment.

"Well, you're in a good mood this morning." He said sarcastically while rubbing his throbbing leg. She stuck her tongue out at him and sat down to eat.

"Onii-chan... about last night."

"Don't worry... I'm sure things will work out for the best."

"Thank You."

"No prob. Now eat, growing Kaiju's need their food."

She nodded and smiled.

"IT' TIME TO EAT NOW."

After breakfast, Touya collected the dishes as Sakura went and put on her rollerblades. She said that she was going to Tomoyo's and that she would be back for dinner. On her way there, she thought that she should get Tomoyo a gift to say she's sorry, but she didn't know what to give her. She ended up just getting a card made and a beautiful box with a ribbon to put it in. When she arrived, she was told that Tomoyo was still sleeping.

"That's ok." She said as she headed for Tomoyo's room.

She sat down on the bed, leaned over and whispered: "Tomoyo-chan... Tomoyo-chan, wake up."

"Mmmm... Sakura? Is that you?"

"It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have something I need to give to you." She said while holding out her hands with her gift.

"I've been so dense over these past years, and you've been hurt by that. Haven't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Open your present and you'll see what I mean."

Tomoyo sat up and pulled up her sheets to cover her naked body. She opened the box to find a beautiful card that had a picture of her and Sakura when they were little in their School uniforms with their arms around each others waists. She looked up at Sakura who was crying and said that it was beautiful.

"Open the card."

Tomoyo opened the card and saw that it only had 2 words written by Sakura: "My Feeling." She turned the card over and on the back were the words: "My TRUE feeling." She looked up at Sakura with a single tear rolling down her cheek and asked: "But will you be happy?"

Sakura grasps Tomoyo's chin and looks deep into her eyes. "Your happiness is my happiness."

Tomoyo drops the box and plants her soft lips onto Sakura's. She drops her sheets and hugs Sakura as tightly as she can.

"Thank you Sakura." She whispers into her ear.

"You're very welcome." She embraces Tomoyo and the two of them fall to the bed staring into each others eyes. Not caring if anyone found them, who they were, or what they thought. All that mattered was that they were together.

THE END.


End file.
